Lost lemon from Meeting the Hosts
by reebajee
Summary: There's a mysterious gap in Nelle's story 'Meeting the Hosts' between the time Kyoya is locked alone in the host room with a sugar highly horny Kagome, and when they get out. Here's my take on what happened.


**This was inspired by the fan fiction _Meeting the Hosts_ By Nelle. I suggest you read it.**

 **I was really inspired to write the missing lemon scene when Kyoya was left with a caffeinated and sugar high Kagome. So, without further ado, here is my attempt at sexy times, or right up until almost sexy times.**

Kyoya took a step forward as Kagome's shoulders began to shake. A deep frown furrowed his face as he mentally cursed the others. How could they just leave her after putting her in such a state? Sure she'd no doubt be a pain, but it would be their own fault for pranking her in the first place. Ever since the Higurashis arrived it seemed that they'd lowered the class of the host club considerably from making girls happy, to pranking whomever they pleased. Kyoya was jerked from his irate thoughts by a shriek of sudden laughter. "Kagome?" The girl's only response was to double over once a gain as gales and gales of giggles erupted out of her. Soon her fit turned maniacal and Kyoya found himself unconsciously taking a step back. That evil gleam in her eyes was on par with his own when woken up.

"I am going to kill you Hitachiins! Mwuahahahah!" Kagome shouted, then burst out laughing again. "But first, let me finish this cake you so kindly brought me so you can taste the full power of my wrath."

Kyoya's only thought as he watched Kagome bring another fork full of sponge cake to her mouth was: not good. With speed he did not know he possessed, Kyoya pried the cake out of her hands before she could get another bite.

"Heeey!" Kagome whined, reaching for the plate Kyoya held over his head. "Kyoya-kun, that's my caaaake!"

"I think you've had enough Kagome-san." Kyoya said coldly as he danced away from Kagome's reaching hands. She gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and Kyoya almost cracked. Almost. "I'll give you the rest of your cake once we've cleaned up and I can take you home."

Kagome pouted and Kyoya couldn't help but notice how nice her full lips looked. He shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? "Kyoya kun, I want my cake noooooow!" Kagome wailed as she continued to follow the poor boy around the room. Kyoya cursed as he felt his back hit up against a wall. It seems he was too distracted by perverted thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. Now Kagome was pressed full against him in her attempts the wrest the cake from his reaches and the shadow king felt heat rush into his face. "Cake, cake!" She demanded, and began to giggle. Slowing, Kagome sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "mmm. You smell nice." Kyoya decided right then and there that Kagome was not getting that last piece of cake if there was anything he could do about it. So, as the girl rested on his chest, he slowly began to eat the rest of it himself. Unfortunately Kagome realized his plans before he finished. "Heeeey! You jerk, give me the cake!" In desperation Kyoya stuffed the rest into his mouth. It was a hefty piece and he could barely fit it all in his mouth. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. Kyoya froze. What was the she-devil about to do now? Leaning in even closer if that was possible, Kagome let her breath tickle his nose. "You have crumbs on your face, Kyoya kun." And with that she began to lightly lick the corner of his mouth. By now the Kyoya was beet red and still as the grave. He could barely breath and he had forgotten to chew. "You taste nice." Kagome whispered seductively. "But not as good as sponge cake." And with that Kagome slanted her mouth against his and kissed him full out. He gasped and she took the opportunity to enter his mouth and take advantage of the cake crumbs still left. Kyoya was in heaven, and that's what worried him. He knew she was only trying to get at the cake flavor in his mouth, but he couldn't help but reciprocate at least a little. Okay, a lot. Reflexes took over and Kyoya turned so that her back was to the wall instead of his and found himself kissing her furiously. What was he doing? This was decidedly not good yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Mm, Kyoya kun" Kagome moaned and it sent shivers up his spine. Her hands found their way into his hair and along his neck and down his back. Kyoya pulled away, panting.

"We have to stop." He said though his eyes said something very different.

Kagome giggled and pulled his glasses off his face and onto hers. "We have to stop Kagome," she mocked. "We have to stop because I'm afraid of kissing." Kyoya's eyes darkened in anger as he grabbed his glasses off her face and stomped over to the door. This had gone on long enough. Taking the doorknob, he pulled, but nothing happened. Kyoya inwardly cursed. In their desperate flee from the deranged Kagome; the others must have locked the doors behind them. He guessed he'd have to call his locksmith. Sighing, Kyoya reached into his pocket. It wasn't there. He felt his other pockets. Gone. "Looking for this?" Kyoya whirled around to see a smirking Kagome brandishing his phone. "Give that back." He demanded. She seemed to think for a bit then grinned and said, "Make me."

"Kagome." Kyoya used his best threatening voice. "Give me the phone."

Kagome sauntered over and he sighed in relief. He held out his hand but just as she was about to set it in his palm, she snatched it away again and pranced away. Then he watched in horror as Kagome unbuttoned the top of her high collared uniform to drop it down her cleavage. "Come and get it." She said silkily as she sat herself on a table. Kyoya stared. He couldn't help it. Her chest was so… full and …perfect. She smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Wha-?" Kyoya looked up in horror to see Kagome's amused face staring at him. "N-no! I mean, yes, um, I…" Kyoya shook himself vigorously. He would not let Kagome seduce him. He was the shadow king; the ruler of ice and no woman, however hot would break his shell. Marching over, Kyoya reached to get his cell phone but paused, hand hovering over her chest. He swallowed. "You know you want to." Kagome breathed in his ear. "I want it to Kyoya kun." Her hands ghosted over his shoulders, his neck, his back. As if in a haze he unbuttoned his jacket. He was feeling too warm. "I want to see your chest too." Kagome said. "It's only fair." And then she began to remove his tie and unbutton his collared shirt. Kyoya came to his senses and grabbed her wrists. "Stop." He said. She gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes and suddenly Kyoya couldn't take it anymore.


End file.
